


All's Well That Ends Well

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Roswell (TV 1999), Sliders (TV)
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, Crack, F/M, Gen, I'm so sorry, Maggie Beckett Hatred, Pure Crack, Tess Harding Hatred, not to be taken seriously at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Another Roswell/Sliders crack crossover that no one asked for. Ever.
Relationships: Isabel Evans/Alex Whitman, Maggie Beckett/Quinn Mallory, Max Evans/Liz Parker, Max Evans/Tess Harding, Michael Guerin/Maria Deluca, Quinn Mallory/Wade Welles
Kudos: 1





	All's Well That Ends Well

Alex plopped down on a boulder at Buckley Point and stared out over the lake. "Is there some reason we're meeting here?"

"Yeah, we needed somewhere to talk in private," Max answered, smiling at Tess who was holding his arm.

"Why? It's not like we haven't had important discussions about our origins in the Crashdown with people in the booths behind us in every episode so far," Isabel said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Episode? Huh?" Tess repeated in confusion.

"Nevermind. It's over your head," Michael informed her.

Tess looked up. "Where?"

"What a freak," Maria said in disgust.

"Why are we here?" Alex asked again.

Max and Tess smiled at one another, not hearing the question.

"I may throw up," Liz commented, glaring at them.

"That makes two of us," Isabel said in agreement. "Remind me why I was ever friends with her."

They all stared at her blankly, Tess included.

"Yeah, okay. No one did understand it," she said finally.

Suddenly a swirling blue light opened above them.

"Incoming!" someone shouted.

The group scattered as two men and two women dropped out of the light and onto the ground.

"That landing sucked!" Maggie Beckett complained.

"And so do you!" Wade Welles snapped, climbing to her feet.

Maria grinned. "I like her already."

"Uh, guys," Remmy said, looking around the group of teens.

Quinn looked from Tess to Maria to Liz to Isabel and grinned. "A guy could get used to this place real quick."

Wade glared at him. "Don't even think about it, Quinn," she warned.

"Who are you guys?" Max asked.

"You're FBI, aren't you? You've come to kill us because you know the truth!" Michael accused.

"Sniff some cedar oil," Maria said, rolling her eyes. "I don't think the FBI uses inter-dimensional vortexes to travel."

"Uses what?" Tess asked, baffled.

"They're sliders!" Maria answered impatiently.

"How did you know that?" Quinn asked, staring at her.

"I've seen your show. And let me tell you, I am such a big fan of yours."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Remmy whispered to Wade, who shrugged.

"You're a big fan, huh?" Quinn repeated, smiling at Maria.

Michael stepped forward, and glared at Quinn. Before he could do anything, Max put his hand out to stop him. "Michael, relax."

"It's all about you, isn't it, Maxwell? As long as you have everything you want--nothing else matters, does it?"

"Michael, I never said--"

"You don't have to!"

"Is it just me or are Max and Michael becoming very repetitive in the arguments lately?" Alex asked.

"Rep ...repetitive?" Maggie repeated, a look of total confusion on her face. "Like a snake?"

"No, that would be reptilian, you idiot," Wade said, rolling her eyes.

Tess began jumping up and down, waving her hand in the air. "I know what it means! I know what it means!"

"Somebody please kill me now," Liz muttered.

"It means they're fighting about the same thing over and over again!" Tess told Maggie excitedly. She let out a howl of pain and clutched her head. "Oww! Too...much...thinking!"

"I understand," Maggie said sympathetically. "That's why I stopped doing it a long time ago."

"Is there a point to this meeting or did we just come out here so you 3 could get off work again?" Isabel demanded, looking at Liz, Maria and Michael.

"Oh, we won't get in trouble. We never have before." Maria dismissed it with a wave of her hand.

"Hell, I don't think my parents even really live at my house...they disappear for weeks at a time and they never seem to notice when I disappear..." Liz said slowly.

"But at least when your dad comes back, he still looks the same," Isabel pointed out.

"I don't think they care about me..." Liz started to cry.

Maria glared at Tess. "This is all your fault!" She put an arm around Liz's shoulders and Alex did the same, trying to comfort their friend.

Remmy sighed. "How much time until the slide, Q-Ball?"

"Twelve minutes." Quinn was hiding behind Wade because Michael was still glaring at him.

"Wait a minute!" Michael shouted suddenly. "If you're not from this earth, you must be my father!" he said, pointing at Remmy.

"Oh, boy. Here we go again," Alex muttered.

"Alex, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat," Isabel said suddenly.

"Really?" His eyes widened. "That'd be great."

"But, Isssaabeelll," Tess whined. "I'm supposed to do your hair. It's girl's night!"

Isabel backed away from her, a look of horror on her face. "Don't even think about touching my hair!"

Tess took a step towards her. "But it's girl's night," she whined again.

Alex looked from Liz, who was still crying, to Isabel, who looked terrified, and then moved forward. "Excuse me." He picked Tess up and threw her over the edge of the cliff.

"Oh, my God. You killed Tess," Michael said in a bored tone.

"You bastard. Anyway," Maria said, turning to Michael. "Let's go to your apartment and make out."

"Okay!"

Isabel stared at Alex. Then she threw herself into his arms. "I love you!"

He grinned. "Told you I'd do anything to protect you."

Liz smiled at him. "Alex, you're the best!"

He gave her his famous double-thumbs up.

Maggie started to cry. "She--she was the only person who understood me!"

"Well, then why don't you join her?" Wade suggested.

Maggie looked at her, her eyes brightening. "Good idea! Thanks, Wade!" And with that, Maggie Beckett hurled herself off the cliff to join her long-lost soulmate.

Everyone stood in silence for a long moment.

Then Quinn and Max both began to lose their blank, brain-washed expressions.

"I'm free!" Quinn yelled, grabbing Wade and spinning her around.

Max walked over to Liz. "You have to know that I would never choose that mind-warping barbie from hell over you."

Liz smiled. "I know. But just to make sure, let's push this big rock down the cliff in case either one of those Elchupacabras are still alive."

"Good thinking!" Wade agreed. "Everyone push!"

"No, stand back. We'll use our alien powers to move it," Max said.

Everyone stared at him.

"Uh, oops. Anyway..."

"Well, hey," Wade said cheerfully. "I don't care if you're aliens. I like you better than Maggie."

"Good point," Remmy agreed.

"Well, in that case--" Max, Michael and Isabel all closed their eyes and sent the boulder flying off the cliff.

Max brushed his hands off. "Well, all's well that ends well in Roswell."


End file.
